A good scare
by Hatsubloo93
Summary: An Alt/Mal two part one-shot. Warning, it is rated M for a reason. Title has been changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly could not think of a better name for this one. I just thought of it randomly, and it's divided into two parts. So I might, and I mean, MIGHT, do the next part. **

**I feel a little sad that I might not get to finish it in time for halloween though, but eh...I'm sure it doesn't matter.**

* * *

It was a late afternoon when Malik returned home.

He just came back working long hours at his part time job, and he felt completely drained. Besides that, he also had to prepare for many tests and projects in his classes, spending all his time at the library, constantly studying his ass off for weeks. He isn't going to complain though; all that effort did pay off.

He is just relieved that he has the weekend to look forward to; he could really use a break. He'll finally get to relax, maybe even get much needed sleep. He's aware that his parents are out on a short business trip for the day, and they won't be back until morning. It'll just be him and his little brother, which he doesn't mind. He could use a break from them only; they make things more stressful for him. It's like they have a leash on him 24/7.

But for now, he's free.

When he arrives home, he opens the door, calling out to his brother, "Kadar! I'm home!" There was no answer. He locks the door behind him, looking around for his little sibling. But the boy was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he's upstairs? "Kadar, if you're sleeping, I will not hesitate to write on your face!" When he heard absolutely no reply, he starts going up the stair case, heading up to the boy's room. And as expected, he wasn't there; maybe he wasn't home yet.

As he entered his room, he set his stuff down right by his bed, kicking off his shoes as he was settling in.

He sat on his bed, grabbing his laptop case to unzip it, but as he did so, he heard a strange rustling sound. Stopping what he was doing, Malik snapped his head around, listening for that sound. Did he just imagine that? He dismisses it, and proceeds to take his laptop out to turn it on. As he's busying himself, he was completely oblivious to the closet door opening just slightly; light breathing resonating from inside.

The closet door opened an inch more, causing it to creek a little. Malik felt himself froze; that was a different sound this time. He knows for certain, that wasn't him. He very slowly turned around, trying to see where that was coming from. That wouldn't have been Kadar now, would it? Quickly getting up to his feet, he rushed over to his doorway, "Is that you, Kadar?!" He shouts, but he got no answer. Malik waited just a few more seconds until he closed his door, walking back to his bed.

Then he heard it again; it sounded like it was coming from his closet, which was ajar. That was odd. He could've sworn he noticed it shut before. That could only mean one thing. "Kadar…" He shakes his head, moving in closer, "Alright, jerk, you had your fun. Now get your ass out of my room." He grabs the door and swings it open, and a man wearing a white hoodie with a hockey mask, jumping out yelling, "RAWR!" Causing said man to be frightened and fall back on his ass.

Malik was attempting to scramble away, looking up at the taller man with his eyes wide open. His back made contact with his bed, his hands grasping the sheets as he tried picking himself up slowly on shaky legs. The man before him started laughing at him, and he could easily recognize who it was. It wasn't his brother, that's for sure. "A-Altair?"

The man continued to laugh, while he lifted up the mask, revealing his face, "Oh god, that was priceless! You should have seen the look on your face!"

After Malik was able to compose himself, he immediately scowled, clenching his fists, "You….Asshole!" He spat, punching the man in the arm, "How many times have I told you not to do that kind of shit to me?!"

Altair laughter changed to a snicker, "Aww, I'm sorry babe." He moved closer to the shorter man, his arms reaching out to pull him into a hug.

"Fuck off!" Malik protested by pressing his hand against Altair's face, shoving him back. "Where the hell is my brother? If he had anything to do with this-"

Altair shook his head, "Don't worry about him. He's not even here."

Malik blinked, "Then where…"

"I asked him to leave. It was the only way I could be alone with you and he was okay with that. So he's staying over at a friend's house for now. And…" He tossed a key over to him, and catches it, "He let me borrow his key too."

Malik grumbled, stuffing the key in his pocket, averting his gaze, "Well, that explains it…."

Altair lips curved into a smirk, "Look, I said I was sorry. It was just a silly little trick. I couldn't help myself." He said, but it didn't lessen the scowl on Malik's face.

"Yeah, and I'm still pissed off. You scared the living hell out of me, Altair!"

"I know, I know…But, you gotta admit; I got you good." Malik rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Oh c'mon, it's the middle of October. So, I figured, I might as well dress up and give you a good scare." He looks down at the hockey mask in his hands, then looks at his boyfriend, "So what do you think? Did you think I was terrifying?"

Malik's face went expressionless for a moment, as his eyes were drawn to the mask. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Trust me; you don't need a stupid mask to be scary." He starts walking to the door, going down stairs.

Altair narrowed his eyes at that remark, but couldn't help but agree as he drops the mask and follows after him. The way his bad boy rep is, a lot of people are afraid of him. Well, almost. There are others who just hate him; over the years, he made many enemies. Hell, even Malik's parents don't approve of him. The fact that they found out he was part of a gang, does not help at all; but it mostly had to do with Malik's dad walking in on them once while having a make-out session. That pretty much took away any privilege to visit Malik ever again. Now they expect their son to be home as soon as he's done with classes and work. And since Altair dropped out of college and has a current job, he hardly ever sees him. It's pretty unfair.

"So, you want to give me a good reason why you came here? I mean, other than to scare me shitless?" Malik questioned as they entered the kitchen. He needed a drink badly.

Altair just stared at him with a nonchalant expression, "Do you have to ask?" He spoke calmly, "I can't stop by and say 'hi' once in a while?" Malik glared at him for a brief second, before grabbing a water bottle out from the fridge.

"You know damn well why my parents won't allow you to visit me anymore. They think you're a bad influence on me; and I can somewhat agree with them." Removing the cap, Malik brought the water bottle up to his lips and took a few sips.

"That's hurtful, Mal…" A smirk flowed across Altair's face, "But, then again, since when have I given a fuck about what they thought of me?" He took a step closer.

"You never have…" Malik leaned back against the fridge.

Altair stepped into the other's personal space, trapping him. "I really missed you….I just wanted to see you again"

Malik furrowed his brows, "Now, why do I feel like there's more to it than that?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I was planning on getting laid tonight."

Malik just glared at him, "Oh? Is that so?"

Altair shrugs his shoulders, "Well that and….Kadar had informed me your parents would be out of town. So I thought it be a perfect opportunity." He added.

Malik chuckled, leaning back against the fridge, "Yeah, well, don't get too excited. They'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Which pretty much gives us the whole night to mess around." Altair places his hands on either side of Malik's head, gazing into his eyes.

"Now hold on. What makes you think you'll get what you want that easily?"

"I can be very persuasive." Altair whispered. Malik hooked a finger through the other's belt loop, tugging him to come closer, and he did. They were just a few inches away. Altair still had Malik where he wanted him, while Malik placed his hands on Altair's hips.

Malik leaned forward, keeping his breath steady; "I know" His hand went around Altair's neck, bringing him into a kiss. Their lips moved softly against each other, tongues twirled and explored. They pressed their bodies closely together, deepening the kiss, letting out moan of pleasure; it was so sweet, but had to be cut short when Altair pulled away suddenly, making the shorter man look at him with confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, hold on!" Altair said, dashing off into the other room.

Malik set his drink down, and chased after him, "Wait…." He went into the living room, seeing Altair with a plastic bag, taking out a few dvd's. "What are you doing?"

Walking over to Malik, Altair held up the dvd cases in hand, "Since we are going to spend time together. I thought I'd rent a few horror movies for us to watch. Some are classics, others not so much."

The shorter man did not like the sound of that. He stared baffled at Altair, "Don't you know me at all, novice?! You know I dislike scary movies for a reason."

Altair shrugged his shoulder, "I know. I just thought it would make this night a little more interesting."

"In what way exactly?"

Altair shrugged, "It doesn't matter; I just like torturing you, I guess."

"Yeah, well, forget it. I'm not watching any of that crap." He tries to leave, but Altair grabs him from behind. "Hey!"

"C'mon, Malik. Don't be such a wuss."

"I'm serious!" Malik tried to struggle free, but Altair only held his smaller frame even tighter, "Let go, before I dump your sorry ass." He growled.

Altair spun him around to face him, "At least watch one. Please."

"No, no, no I won't do it! I can't stand these types of movies."

"Malik..." Altair tried again calmly, "I'm not going to let you go until you agree to watch them with me."

"I hate this…" The shorter man had no choice but to give in. "Can't we just forget about it and skip to the part where you fuck me instead."

Altair held him gently, placing a kiss to his cheek, "There'll be plenty of time for that afterwards. But right now, it's movie time."

Malik sighed, "I'm going to regret this."

Altair smiled and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was in the mood to actually doing part two and here it is. I didn't know if I was going to upload it; and I thought, I should only upload it depending on how much attention it was getting. And so since it has….It's finally here.**

**Warning Plz read: I thought it to be impossible, but I actually pulled it off. I finally mustered enough confidence to write smutt! Yes, that's right. This is my first time writing a story that has smutt in it. And honestly, I thought it would be very complex. Something I just couldn't handle, but I was wrong. I managed it. Please go easy on me for it is my first attempt at it, and will probably be my last. I don't know. Mabye or maybe not.**

* * *

Altair and Malik were sitting on the couch, in the middle of watching one of the "horror" movies in silence. "I'm surprised I didn't regret this." Malik said quietly with an almost bored expression on his face, his arms folded, and his feet resting on the small table in front of him. "This movie is so bad. I can't believe you picked it out."

Altair gave a brief glance at him, "Well, in my defense, I found the trailer to be scarier." He shrugged, shifting his position to get more comfortable. "Now shush!"

Malik rolled his eyes as they continued watch; the next scene started to get suspenseful. One of the characters were getting a little scared, hearing a strange sound coming from a room they just entered and decided to check it out. The whole atmosphere had gotten darker; the background music was playing loudly in an eerie way. And all of a sudden it went dead silent, only to have a cat pop out to do a jumpscare, frightening the character.

It was loud enough to startle both Malik and Altair out of their seats. And soon after that little cliché was over, another jumpscare happened with the serial killer coming in with an axe and started hacking at the defenseless victim. Blood and guts were splattering everywhere, as the victim's body was being butchered for a long minute. Malik cringed from the sight; he never liked seeing that. He grabbed the remote putting it on pause. "I've had enough of that."

Altair stared in question, "Really? Couldn't go through the whole movie without pausing for the third time?"

Malik glared at him, "There is too much gore in this one, so of course I'm going to pause it."

"You sure you're not just saying that because you're feeling a bit scared?"

Malik scoffed, "Me? Scared of this piece of garbage? Yeah, sure, I'm absolutely terrified." He crosses his arms over his chest.

The taller man gave an incredulous look, "No need to be sarcastic about it. It wasn't that bad to me."

"Not bad? All I saw were too many cheap jumpscares, and massive amounts of blood and gore. It's more disturbing than scary; I feel sick just looking at it."

Rolling his eyes, Altair just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever….If that's how you feel, then why don't we watch a different one." Malik saw him reaching for the other selective movies, "I sometimes prefer to watch one of the older ones anyways." He held up a case with a grin on his face, "How about this one. I do enjoy a good 'Halloween' movie from time to time. Or…" He raised his other hand, "We could watch one of my favorites, 'The texas chainsaw massacre'. Either one would be fine."

Malik looked at him nervously, "I-I um, I was actually hoping we could….You know, do something else instead."

Altair raised a brow, "But, we barely watched one, Malik…..Only half way through." He noticed how he tensed up. He is just so cute when he's scared. "Alright, how about this; we'll watch only one more. And I'll even let you pick this time so…." Malik cut him off with a kiss. For a second, Altair was a little surprised, but he soon kissed back, carelessly dropping the cases on the floor. Malik lifted a hand up to cup Altair's cheek, deepening the kiss. But suddenly Altair broke the kiss, asking just above a whisper, "What…Was that for?"

"Nothing really…" Malik had this sultry look on his face, placing a hand on Altair's leg, "I guessed I just missed you a lot more than I thought." He pressed his lips against Altair's again. "I want you so badly." He said between each kiss.

The taller man resisted those captivating lips, "You're not trying to distract me, are you?"

That accusation only caused Malik to chuckle, "Perhaps…..What does it matter?" He said, making a small smile. "I thought you liked it when I distracted you."

Altair gazed at him with an intense stare for a moment, and then he smirked. "Fine" He said, reaching a hand around the shorter man's neck, pulling him closer into a bruising kiss. He licked Malik's lower lip, urging him to give him access and instantly, he obliges by parting his lips. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. While still being connected, Malik was taken by surprise when Altair shoved him on his back to get on top, holding him down as he kissed him passionately. Altair broke the kiss, sitting up a little to unzip his hoodie, removing it and tossing it aside. He then reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small tool.

Malik stared in confusion, not know what was in the man's hand. When looking closely, he could only guess what it was. The tool revealed a small blade, causing Malik to cower back, "Whoa, wait! What the hell are you going to do with that?!" He nearly shouted.

Altair just smiled, holding up the pocketknife delicately with his fingers, "Don't be scared. I'm not going to cut you or anything."

Malik couldn't help but do the opposite; he kept his eyes still on the knife. "D-Do you usually carry a pocketknife everywhere you go?"

"Trust me; in a terrible city we live in, it is absolutely necessary to carry a weapon with you at all times." You never could be too careful around people; one of the important rules Altair kept in mind back when he used to associate himself with a gang. "Anyways, since you decided to skip out of watching any of the movies with me; which I paid for. I thought I could make this a little more exciting. You know…Like a game-"

"What "game" requires the use of a knife?" He looked baffled at the taller man.

"If you keep your mouth shut for just a minute, I'll explain." He said, loving how Malik started to pout. He places a hand to his shoulder, forcing him back down. "Now, I've always wanted to try something a little similar to a horror movie. Like playing a scene where you'll be the helpless victim…And I am the killer that will torture you slowly." He explained rather eagerly, "Just think of it like role-playing."

Malik got this sudden chill down his spine, "If that is a fantasy of yours, it doesn't really sound fun to me." In fact, it was starting to creep him out. "Also, I still don't get why you need a knife for…." He gasped when Altair used the knife to stab into his shirt and began cutting and ripping the fabric all the way down, revealing his bare chest. Malik shivered, feeling the other's hand touching him. He gazed at the damage done to his shirt, and looked back up at Altair, "Dude! Really?! This is a new shirt!" He growled, but Altair can see him blushing just a bit.

The smug expression was starting to piss Malik off, but he admits in an almost sadistic way, he's sorta getting turned on by this. "Don't be so dramatic…That color didn't compliment your complexion anyways." Altair lowered his head to Malik's stomach, licking his smooth mocha skin, causing a whimper to escape past his lips. He trailed upwards to his chest, dragging his tongue in circles.

"….Asshole." Malik groaned, staring with half lidded eyes, enjoying the sensation. He suddenly threw his head back, feeling a hand slither its way into his pants, groping his stiffening erection. Altair stroked him gently, leaving peppered kisses around Malik's collarbone. He traveled upwards to his neck, only to bite down hard. "Ah, fuck!" Malik cried out from both pain and pleasure, his hand tangling with Altair's sandy brown hair.

Moving up to Malik's ear, Altair spoke in a husky voice, "I'm going to make you scream, Malik." He brought up the knife to press it against Malik's cheekbone. "You'll be begging for mercy for what I'm about to do to you."

Malik hissed from the cold touch of the blade, "I don't know if I should be terrified….Or aroused." He pants.

"Why not both?"

Malik rolled his eyes, "Look, as long as there's not going to be stabbing involved…You can do whatever the hell you like."

Altair laughed, stopping what he was doing to stare at him, "Oh, there will be stabbing, Mal; just not in the way you are thinking right now."

Malik had a furious blush blooming over his face, and he narrowed his eyes, "Then hurry the fuck up and just take me already!"

Altair smiles down at him. He stuffed the knife back in his pocket as he started unzipping his pants, "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Yes. Now take your clothes off." They took a moment helping each other undress; discarding articles of clothing onto the floor, and out of the way. By the time they're done, they were both naked, and Malik went back to lying on his back and Altair crawled between his legs.

He places two fingers up to Malik's lips, looking at him expectedly. He didn't have to say anything; the shorter man got the message as he started licking and sucking the digits. After a long while coating the fingers nicely, Altair removed them; he captured Malik in another kiss as he purposely shoved those two fingers inside his tight entrance. Malik threw his head back in a strangled cry, lifting his hips from the uncomfortable pain. Malik glared at him, "Take it easy, novice!" He gasped. Altair made a mocking smirk, and started doing scissoring motions, stretching him further. The pain Malik felt earlier soon dulled, and felt nothing but pleasure, now that Altair found his sweet spot.

Malik groaned when those fingers were taken away, feeling a bit dissatisfied. Altair grasped him by the legs, dragging him closer; he aligned his cock with his entrance, and he pushed the tip in slowly. Malik gasped loudly, grabbing hold of Altair's arm as he fully slid in all the way, up to the hilt. But before he could start moving, he waited until Malik relaxed, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled. It certainly has been a while since they last did this; Malik stared up at Altair with lust glazing his eyes, giving him a knowing look of approval. Altair took the hand that was squeezing his arm, pressing them down to the cushion, and kissed him fervently.

Altair pulled his hips back, and slammed right back in; they moaned together. He did not hesitate as he started his thrusts at a slow pace; it was enough to pleasure and torture. It was driving Malik insane, and he only craved more. Then, as if Altair had read his mind, he began to increase his speed, making each of his thrusts harder and deeper each time. "Ah, ah…" The pressure caused Malik to jerk and cry out.

"Scream louder" Altair demanded as he immediately found his prostate again. The shorter man bucked his hips, letting out a slutty moan as he was getting pounded in the ass repeatedly.

Altair picked up the pace, snapping his hips faster; he pulled out only to find a different angle, and thrusts back in. It was becoming too hot and intense; he was losing control of his hips. He felt Malik clawing at his back, and his legs went around his waist, holding on for dear life; the movements were becoming faster and erratic, and both were panting heavily. Altair grunted and hissed from the nails digging into his skin, but that only urged him to fuck Malik even harder, causing him to scream from the pleasure. "Ah, ah…Oh, god!..Al..Altair….Fuck!"

He bit his lower lip, and shut his eyes tight, feeling himself getting closer. And by the looks of it, Altair was nearing his end as well. Altair claimed Malik's lips, letting their tongues dart out to meet for a brief moment. His hips snapped forward against Malik's ass again and again, making him moan louder; he screamed Altair's name as he came all over their stomachs; it took a few more thrust before Altair finally released his seed, deep inside his lover.

Slowing down his pace, Altair was riding out the rest of his orgasm; only when he became exhausted, he collapsed on top of Malik, both going limp. They were panting heavily, unable to speak a word to each other. Malik thought he was going to be crushed under Altair's weight, so he decides to shove him off, to sit up properly. "Well, that was fun." He grunted a little from the stinging pain in his lower back.

Altair allowed him to, but he shifted and moved a bit to sit right behind Malik, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his chest to his back. Malik only leaned in as Altair placed a few kisses to the back of his neck, especially where he left a mark.

Malik just remembered that bite mark and he made a frustrated sigh, "You're such an assehole…."

Altair raised a brow, "Hmm?"

"How am I going to explain **this**…" he points to his neck, "To my parents when they come home?" He couldn't see Altair's expression, but there was definitely guilt there he can sense.

"Uh…You could say you got in a fight today?" He suggested.

Malik narrowed his eyes, turning his head slightly, "A fight? Really?" He questioned.

Altair shrugged, "It was just a thought." Malik forced himself to relax, going limp in Altair's hold. He shouldn't ruin this nice moment; he might as well enjoy it.

Malik exhaled a breath, "I missed this…..It's been awhile."

"I know…It's just that your parents do a good job at being pricks." Altair said quietly, resting his chin on Malik's shoulder. Despite how harsh that sounded, Malik had to nod his head in agreement. His parents are too overprotective; constantly asking where he is and who he's with. He feels so suffocated here. His brother would be the only one he can tolerate. "But this isn't going to be the last time. We can still find ways to spend time together."

Malik turned around to face the other with curiosity, "Oh yeah? How?"

"Lie?" Altair said it like it was the most obvious response ever.

Malik shook his head, "Have you forgotten how easily my father can get suspicious? What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Just say that you're doing shifts at work; it'll be simple as that." Altair explains.

"Hmm….Maybe…." Malik muttered.

"I'm sure you can convince him somehow." Altair cupped his cheek, bringing him close into a chaste kiss. They both smiled at each other when they parted. "Besides, once you're through with college, you'll be able to move out of this house and live your own life."

Malik's smile grew wider, "That's true…..I'm guessing I'll be moving in with you someday then, huh?"

Altair nodded, "I'm actually counting on it. I could use the company since my last roommate moved out…..And he was a dick." Malik laughed.

Suddenly, he stood up to stretch, "Well, we're going to have to get this place cleaned up. But first, I need a shower."

Altair grinned, getting up as well, "Say, Mal; how about after we're done, we watch another movie called…"

Malik spun around, glaring at him, "No, no, no, I'm going to stop you right there." Altair paused. "Unless you want to get laid a second time tonight, I suggest you drop it about those fucking movies, alright?" He sternly advised.

Altair smirked, holding up his hands, "It's alright if you're scared."

"I am not scared!" Malik blushed as stated, stomping his way into the hallway. Altair laughed, chasing after him.

Yep, definitely scared.

* * *

**Man, I really want to change the title to this one shot so badly, but I can't think of anything decent. This one is just….Meh.**

**So, I made this story that was meant to take place during October, so it was a little bit Halloween themed, but I took a little longer than I hoped. But, I uploaded part two to this, so it's all good. Now I can move on to other things, like my older stories. Hopefully after this, I feel refreshed to start working on them again.**


End file.
